ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarabelle (film)/Credits
Closing Credits Sound Designers Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Character Animation and Computer Graphics Provided by A division of Don Bluth Feature Animation. Brooklyn, New York DFX Supervisors Kevin Baillie Rodney Iwashina Joe Friesch Ryan Tudhope Associate Animation Producers Huck Wirtz David Shirk Keith Kellogg Digital Producers Sandra Scott Amy Beresford CG Supervisors Michael Miller Ryan Michero Damon Wolfe Rudy Grossman Art Directors (in order of appearance) Stunts Mark Ginther Robert F. Brown Wally Chowder Brian Machleit David Schultz Brad Allan Ilram Choi Adam Hart Cliff McLaughlin Brian Simpson Kyla Warren Pat Banta Shawn Crowder Shawn Kautz Andy Owen Frank Torres Dancers Aliane Baquerot Sam J. Cahn Kelly Crandall Keith Kühl John J. Todd Seth Belliston Kelly Connolly Sheri Griffith Allison Leo Patrick Wetzel Troy Edward Bowles John Corella Beckie King Tarah Paige Karen Dyer DLO/Wheels Artists Eric Carney Pablo Chavez Albert Cheng Hiroshi Mori DLO/Wheels TDs April Warren Justin Stockton Anthony Jacob José E. Astacio, Jr. Story Storyboard Manager Lorien McKenna Storyboard Artists Max Brace Craig Grasso Scott Morse J. Garett Sheldrew Emma Coats Barry Johnson Bobby Alcid Rubio Louis Gonzales Ted Mathot Nick Sung Nathan Stanton Storyboard Artists Ronnie Del Carmen Valerie LaPointe Derek Thompson Peter Sohn Art Art Directors Brian Flora Kurt Kaufman Mike Stassi Motion Capture Motion Capture Leads Ben Guthrie John Root Motion Capture Artists Patrick Runyon Daniel Weber Jeff Jingle Kirk Dunne Alexandre Frazao Federico Bolla Matt O'Callaghan Favian Beltran Matthew Kapfhammer Alia Dong-Stewart Jake McKinnon Jonathan Berry Robert Mano Alison Kellon Rick Thomas Oded Kassirer Jennifer Anaya Rehana Khan Ryan Beagan Charles Parrish Jarrod Kozeal Keven Viragh-Begert Ronaldo Benaraw Brendan Abel Sarah Back Derek Salemme Jason Rush Ron Rhee Modeling Modeling Leads Ann Sidenblad Steve Rheinfrank Modelers Billy Chu Chris Patrick O'Connell Kathryn Capri Matt Cioffi Roger Ridley Brent Wong JD Daniel Larry Tan Michael Vincent Palleschi Shraga Weiss Yuki Yamamura Bryan Silva John Koester Mark Kobrin Po-Ming Chu Sven Jensen Rigging Rigging Leads Anton Dawson Nathan Frigard Geordie Martinez Character TDs Ofer Koren Emre Yilmaz Pedro Aleman Chad Vernon Noah Mizrahi Rick O'Connor Todd Widup David Northcutt Pascal Hang Scott Englert Environments, Vehicles & Props Texture Artists Catherine Craig Lauren Smith Stephanie Dubé Janelle Schneider Rebecca Heskes Suzanne H. Smith Vita Pei-Ying Hsieh Kim Smith Scott Bonnenfant Doug MacMillan Look Development TDs Aaron Lawn Brandon Onstott Chu Tang Alex Wang Brent Elliott David B. Menkes Lee Kerley Brad Falk Christos Obretenov Doug MacMillan Scene Layout Scene Layout Leads Peter Daulton Hajime Ogata Scene Layout TDs Danie Lupovici Kerry Lee Olivia Bouwkamp Derrick Lau Mark Lipsmeyer Ryan D. Chan Katelyn Takens Mila Kirillova Steven Kirchner Character Animation Clarabelle/Freser Voices Animators Joe Haider Ralph Palmer Mario Menjivar Robb Pratt Richard Bazley David A. Zaboski Michael Swofford Oliver Thomas Steven Pierre Gordon Dougg Williams Larry White Ron Husband Jean Morel William Recinos Anne-Marie Bardwell Bill Waldman Jay Jackson Doug Krohn Dave Burgess Dave Kupczyk Gary J. Perkovac Philip Morris Bellybutton/Jellybean Voices Animators Joe Haider Ralph Palmer Mario Menjivar Robb Pratt Richard Bazley David A. Zaboski Michael Swofford Oliver Thomas Steven Pierre Gordon Dougg Williams Larry White Ron Husband Jean Morel William Recinos Anne-Marie Bardwell Bill Waldman Jay Jackson Doug Krohn Dave Burgess Dave Kupczyk Gary J. Perkovac Philip Morris Clean-Up Animation Clean-Up Animation Leads Jamee Houk Stephane Couture Traci Horie Clean-Up Animators Andrew Schneider Cameron D. Folds David Latour George Banks Jean Lin Jonathan Lyons Keith Johnson Oz Gani Ross Burgess Salvador Ruiz, Jr. Yuhon Ng Brett Schroeder Dan Kunz Evelyn Botter Guido Muzzarelli Jeremy Bolan Julie Jaros Michael Parks Rena M. Fowler Roland Vallet Tal Peleg Stephane Cros Bryon Caldwell Dan Wawrzaszek George Aleco-Sima Jax Lee Jimmy Almeida Julija Learie Mike Dacko Richard Oey Ryan C. Walker Webster Colcord Character FX & Simulation Character FX & Simulation Leads Kevin Kelm Elliot Rosenstein Andrea Maiolo Character FX & Simulation TDs Carolyn Wong David Dame Jay Gambell Kent F. Martin Sean White Barbara Ellison Michael Todd Navin Pinto Corey Rosen Da Wei Sun Joseph Clark Lucy Maxian Teunis de Raat Daniela Calafatello Ohkba Ameziane-Hassani Lauren Kirby Damon Milman Eric Voegels Kalim Winata Peter Whiteside Andrew Butler Jinnah Yu Suejung B. Huh Tim Richards Effects & Crowds Effects & Crowds TDs Andrew D. Lyons Christina Hsu David Hermanson Kawaldeep Singh Brett Boggs William Konersman Clear Menser Erich Turner Michael Brainerd Cesar Velazquez Christopher Hamilton Dave Rand Evan Ryan Michael Janov Effects & Crowds Lead Craig Halperin Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Composting Leads Mario Capellari Ian Jenkins Michael Terpstra Sonja Burchard Brad Fox John Stillman Ralph Procida Thomas L. Hutchinson Ernest J. Petti Chris Winters Jonathan Harman Richard Ducker Brian Leach Lighting & Composting Leads Alex Prichard Christopher Lexington Frederic Schmidt Jeff Arnold Josh Cardenas Manuela Scalini Natalie Baille Steve Molin Alex Schworer Ellen Trinh Yi Zhao John Huikku Arun P. Chidambaram Diego Garzon Sanchez Howard Gersh Jeff A. Johnson Julie Neary Michael Clemens Patrick Neary Wayne Vincenzi Chris Jolly Kate Choi Amy Pfaffinger Jorge Obregon Betsy Mueller Edward Davis Jason Yanofsky Jesse Russell Kevin Iching Hong Misty Segura Scott G. Trosclair Woie Hsi Lee Edward Helmers Tu Le Earl Huddleston Steve Hawn Additional Supervision Brian Freisinger Darin Hollings Doeri Welch Grenier Dale Brodt Stereo Technology Production Software Development Rendering Systems and IT Motion Capture Unit Post Production Music Featured Musicians Score Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, Warner Brothers Eastwood Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Scoring Stage, The Village and Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M Songs “Comanche” Written by The Revels Performed by The Revels Courtesy of Downey Records Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Don Bluth Digital Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Don Bluth Digital Animation's Preferred Processor Provider The Mail Collection box, the Sonic Eagle design, "USPS", The USPS Mail Truck, and the Letter Carrier Uniform are trademarks of the United States Postal Service and are used with permission from said company. The New York Police Department name, logos, and insignia are trademarks of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. The Fire Department of the City of New York name, logos, and insignia are trademarks of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. Starbucks and the Starbucks logo are trademarks of Starbucks Corporation and are used with permission from said company. The Coca-Cola logos, trademarks, and trade dress are owned by The Coca-Cola Company and are used with its express, written permission. The Empire State Building design is a trademark of The Empire State Building Company L.L.C., and is used with permission from said company. Burger King, the Burger King logo, the Whopper, and the Burger King soda cups are trademarks of Burger King Corporation and are used with permission from said company. McDonald's, the McDonald's logo, and the Big Mac are trademarks of McDonald's Corporation, and are used with permission from said company. Animated Vehicles Supplied by Volkswagen General Motors Corporation Ford Motor Company Animated on Rendered with Category:Credits